For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,343,901 B2 (JP-A-2006-207499) proposes a fuel feed apparatus configured to pump fuel from a fuel tank to an internal combustion engine outside the fuel tank. The present fuel feed apparatus includes a feed pump, a filter portion, and a high-pressure pump. The feed pump pumps fuel from the fuel tank. The filter portion includes a filter element for removing foreign matter contained in the fuel discharged from the feed pump. The high-pressure pump draws the fuel filtered through the filter portion and pressurizes the fuel to discharge the pressurized fuel to the internal combustion engine. The fuel feed apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,343,901 B2 includes a priming pump. The priming pump is used for pumping fuel from the fuel tank and supplying the fuel to the filter element, which is for filtering fuel discharged from the feed pump, in order to vent air contained in the filter element after the filter element is exchanged. However, the priming pump is provided midway through the passage upstream of the feed pump. Therefore, a bypass passage and a check valve are provided only for a priming operation using the priming pump. The bypass passage is used for supplying fuel pumped from the priming pump to the filter element so as to bypass the feed pump. The check valve is used for restricting counterflow of fuel. In the present structure, the fuel circuit may be complicated due to providing of the bypass passage only for the priming operation, and consequently flexibility of a layout of a fuel circuit of the fuel feed apparatus may be impaired.